Seasons End
by JayCree
Summary: Petra, throughout her whole life, does not want to be forgotten. She dreams of accomplishing big things before she passes on, and going into the Survey Corps seemed like the answer to her wish. Though maybe it's a little more than she bargained for.
**I'm back with another story, a sequel to Seasons Unending! (Check it out if you want! It's not really needed to be read to enjoy this story, but it can be helpful!) Now I have to say, I had this idea for a while and I was strictly thinking of it as a LevixPetra. But along the way of writing it, it slid more into an Petruo story frame. So it would be wrong of me to be like _'Yeah this is a Levi and Petra love story!'_ , because it _certainly_ did not turn out that way. Well happy reading!**

 _ **Prologue**_ _ **Promise**_ _ **Summer, Year 850**_

 _A dangling body with its neck sliced open._

' _ **Gunther…'**_

 _A sickening view of only the bust of his second in command._

' _ **Eld…'**_

 _A once hard headed soldier covered in blood on the ground_

' _ **Auruo…'**_

 _Those people were once part of Levi's special team. Supposed to be the top of the soldiers in all of the Survey Corps, having high titan kills and showing leadership to all others. There was one that was missing however, one he wanted to find the least._

 _Coursing through the trees with his gear, searching for this one he came upon what he dreaded the most. He didn't want it to be true, for it meant he would've broken his promise. However, he looked on with dead emotion in his eyes, at what was unmistakably the bright ginger hair of one of his soldiers_

 _ **'…'**_

* * *

"Levi can you tell them to wait a minute for me?" Petra was standing at the casket of her late cousin, who expired ultimately because of health complications. The whole service she had sat quietly, playing aloof and showing no feeling in her expression. But once everyone had paid their respects and said their goodbyes to the corpse, she got up and let the tears fall loose. Levi almost had left, if he didn't hear the crying coming from her.

Hange noticed he lagged behind, but when she saw Petra standing there alone, she gave a wave of her hand, letting it know it's okay. He went to stand next to her, joining in looking at the weirdly peaceful face that laid there.

"Thanks for coming…" Her voice trembled and she sniffled her nose. It looked as if she was in deep thought, contemplating over something.

"No problem." He had thought about not coming, thinking it would be too painful of an experience, seeing how he was close to her cousin. Luckily Petra convinced him to come along.

Her breathing got fast and she closed her eyes, though tears still spilled out. The hands she held in front of her started wringing together like she was nervous. "Do you hate me? Because even though you came along I still don't know…" The question caused Levi to be hesitant and to block out her now present rambling. Why would she ask something like that? He decided to come to the funeral on Petra's behalf, wasn't that clear enough on what his opinion was about her? Did she think he would keep holding a grudge against her for something that was inevitably going to happen?

As Levi thought it over, she had still been trying to explain how he would hate her. He soon cut her off, saving her breath. "No I don't hate you. Wouldn't be too good for my health." She looked at him wide eyed and soon looked down with a gloomy expression, seemingly not believing his words. "Hey, don't stress over it."

He waited for a response from her but she was silent for a few moments before proposing another question to the captain.

"What do you think happens after death?" This time her gloomy face had changed over as if she was looking far off into a distance. She held onto the side of the casket seemingly to steady herself.

This caught Levi off guard and unsure where she was going with this. Yet still he went to answer "… I'm not too sure, maybe- "

"And when after we die, how long till nobody remembers us?" This time he had been the one cut off, and she continued on with her worries. "I want to do something memorable before my life is given up. Not die on my death bed with the accomplishment I saved a couple of stupid kids." She was gripping the side of the casket hard now, trying to hold back the oncoming tears.

"…They weren't stupid kids. Just green horns... They can't blame themselves for her death."

But she didn't believe him swinging her head down releasing a flood. "But it is my fault! If I just hadn't panicked, I wouldn't have to be the green horn that needed saving." Her sobs racked her whole body. She tried to hold them back, but it just came out sounding choked.

At this point Levi was getting irritated, "Stop feeling so sorry for yourself." The assertive order stopped most of her onslaught of cries. Still slightly sobbing she looked at him out the sides of her eyes. "You're not the one dead. You're still alive. Don't let her death go to waste, use it as a fuel." With one last look at the casket then at Petra, he walked off to where the others most likely were.

Left alone to herself and her dead cousin, she took Levi's words to heart. She said a quick prayer and turned to follow after Levi. But, she decided to take one last look at her cousin. Taking a deep breath, Petra's sad smile stretched across her face. Finally, she left the area, letting go and carrying on.

* * *

 _ **"…Petra."**_

 _The girl was laid up against the tree at an awkwardly sharp angle. Looking closer her could see the blood from her nose trickling down her forehead. It was as if time had stood still than, and all sound had been vanquished. He felt it must have been hours before a roar echoed throughout the trees. He turned toward the source, immediately knowing it was Eren's. No doubt he transformed to fight the Female Titan after she slaughtered his crew._

 _He looked back at the corpses that littered the ground, lingering on the one against the tree. With a deep sigh he flew off to where the roars were coming from._

 **Hope that interested you to stay for the other chapters! Just one thing! I proofed this a couple a times, and I can't believe I didn't catch this major mistake! Even if you read the story that came before this it still wouldn't make much sense. I didn't write it in, but the reason for Petra worrying if Levi hated her is because she feels guilty and thinks she caused her cousins death, because of how Levi acted towards her after the accident. Just a tidbit to fill in that plothole. It will be explained in later chapters, that's my bad it wasn't fleshed out entirely!**


End file.
